Through Cursed Eyes
by xE Darkening Of Sun Ex
Summary: My 1st Fanfiction. About the Volturi's rise to power, starting out from a Coven. Please R


**Didyme POV**

"_**Didyme!" A short black haired man gasped beating a girl.**_

_**The girl screamed getting punch in the stomach making her blood slither out her mouth. **_

"_**Silence, you witch!" The man screamed. Tear's started to pour down the girls pale face from the beating. **_

"Didyme?" My brother came behind me, making me realize that it was nothing but a flashback.

"I'm sorry." I answered back. "Just trying to see if I could remember my years as a human."

"You remember that I am your brother at the least." My brother said optimistically.

"That has not changed." I added, and not as a good thing that is, I find my brother quite they curious one.

"Yes, apparently I am still the freak you once knew." My brother laughed, a fair-haired woman walked up beside him, I tilted my head I have never seen this woman before. She whispered something in my brother's ear. I wondered why she didn't just touch him to let him know her thoughts. Nevertheless, by his re-action to her words, it must have bean shocking.

"Thank you Sulpicia." Aro said calmly grabbing Sulpicia's hand then running off.

"What was that about?" I asked the woman my brother Aro called Sulpicia.

"We have found a coven of werewolves in Dacia, the same coven which Caroleen was from." Sulpicia told me.

"Caroleen?" I wondered.

"The name of the werewolf that attacked Caius." Sulpicia answered.

"How is he?" I asked in a whisper.

"Still recovering, he seemed to have taken it mentally more then physically. His caretaker Athenodora still has not left his side. It appears as if they have grown a bond but he still is in critical care." Sulpicia said her voice changing into a more serious tone.

"Dacian werewolves? Does that mean that they maybe in league with the Dacian Coven?" I asked getting worried re-thinking what Sulpicia said.

"We do not know, and we hope not. But most likely, Yes." Sulpicia said looking down. That was not good, since it meant will have a greater threat if we had any hope on defeating the Dacian's.

**Aro POV**

I opened a brown tainted door to see Athenodora looking down at Caius smiling. Caius was just holding Athenodora's hand rubbing her palm with his thumb. They had obviously grown a bond Caius would not dare touch anyone much less look into some-ones eyes like the way he was doing to Athenodora.

Athenodora picked her head up and noticed me; I tilted my head back to tell her to come over here. Athenodora nodded and started to get up but before she could stand Caius grabbed her wrist. He then quickly pulled her onto the bed with him; Athenodora just looked into his eyes as he shook his head, not wanting her to leave his side. Athenodora touched his cheek as if saying she had to. Caius looked at her sadly then me, not wanting to piss him off I spoke up saying; "It is alright, I will update you later."

Caius nodded at me judging by his facial expression he wanted me to leave. I did so, not wanting to piss him off especially with the condition he is in, so a shut the door behind me and started to walk down the hall.

I have always wondered how it felt to be in the kind of love Caius and Athenodora are in. To feel such a passion that would need your loved one to be by you, a passion in which that would never fade away over time. I wish I would find such a passion soon, this wait feels endless.

My thoughts stopped when someone ran into me and I fell to the floor, her hair fell in my face and my hips became trapped in her legs.

"Hello Sulpicia." I said smiling amazed how such a small women could have so much strength.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my 1st fanfiction, this is somewhat the prolouge into the story. The full length chapters will come. And I'm sorry about Didyme's POV and how terrible the grammar and personality was but I am still trying to picture what Aro's sister would be like and her place before her and Marcus meet, right now they just have heard of eachother. Anyway, Thank you for reading! Please reveiw! Anon reveiw's are excepted!(I think) And also this really doesn't explain Where there at, What happened, and other important information I am well aware of that. It will all be explained in the 1st official chapter.**

**Again, Thanks for giving up time for reading this!! if you have any advice for me writing wise, or any suggestions for the story, please either reveiw me or PM!**


End file.
